User talk:Kawagiri
Ponymon Proposed Changelog The changelog has been moved to a blog post located: Here Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:BlackOak42! If you need help getting started, check out our , or contact me or another admin . For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:BlackOak42 Hello and Welcome (Sorry. I tend to be a bit long winded sometimes.) I am always happy to hear what others have to say, and welcome ANY suggestions or input. Not all of them are feasible or fit the guidelines of the project. I will be providing tutorials, all data, tables, INIs, ROM maps, and etc for anyone who wants to do a similar project for stuff that do not work with this project. At this point I am working to get the game organized, then to get updates going. Originally I was going to hurry and get updates going, but found that much time and work would be saved later by reorganizing the ROM structure first. If I do it right, It would make it easy to do variations with simple patches (Different Ponymon, languages, etc). The thing I would like most is help coming up with movesets. Quite a few of the GenI Ponymon already have movesets, but most of the GenII and GenIII does not. The move and Ponymon types can wait, but the movesets impact the saved Ponymon and would affect each Ponymon till its moves are replaced by leveling up. Balancing as we go is my goal, but I expect to do a lot of balancing after the bulk of the work is completed. Future additions are mostly limited to maps and dialog since there are limitations to the usable Ponymon, Map sprites, Items, and Moves that would be best left not exceeded in favor of the remaining ROM space. Not exceeding 1000000h is a definite must, to allow the ROM to be put on a cartridge. I analyzed the direction that the original members were going by looking into the data changes in the ROM. The changes (both used and not) suggests that type uses were combined when possible since they were re-purposing them instead of adding them. Dark was used for evil, night, and shadow. At times the uses were contradictory. I found the same with light except it was also the default for unworked Ponymon and moves. Early on, before I combined my project with this one, I allocated a section of the ROM for types. I can easily add more types to accommodate differences in Ponymon characteristics. Right now I am using 26 out of thirty types as seen on the Types picture on the Progress on the next Ponymon Dawn Dusk update page. I plan to review Ponymon types after getting the updates going. Sombra would be dark... for now. If you list the elements it would make it easy for me to compare with what I have, and we could discuss it or anything else that you like. I used the type ??? for the Changelings as seen at the end of the Generation III Ponydex. I thought it was a fitting type since they are kind of an unknown, like their temporary forms that they use at will, until after their transformation later on. Trickster would work for Flim, Flam, and maybe Iron Will. Beast would work for Timberwolf, Diamond dogs, Philomena, Peewee. I believe Beast sums the others up nicely. I think Dark as used as night and opposite of light (not evil) would cover Ursa Minor and Ursa Major. Gem/Crystal are covered under Rock(/Stone) as the Rock type includes precious stones. For now I would like to keep to the Types that we have for now, and review, add, and modify Types after the moves are evaluated and or re-purposed. The Type interactions are easiest to deal with all at once. Minimizing the evaluation of each type to the others to one time will save a lot of work. There is a long list of Ponymon that did not make it into the game other than the ones removed at the end of the Generation III Ponydex. The suggestions with data and especially evolutions would be most favorable to fit the projects needs. Even evolutions of current Ponymon would be quite beneficial. The big factor is the availability of information to make a rounded character for a Ponymon. Holly Dash is a likely candidate but is on hold for lack of believable data. Make a case for a particular MLP FiM character with believable data, and it could easily make it into the game. I will try to help guide you in any way you ask. Please research any character you would like to add, and check out the Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks page as well as the Tutorials section on that page for more about helping out. The tutorials are still in work, so ask if you would like one completed or added. If you have questions or suggestions that are not addressed there, or are not sure where to go, just ask. --BlackOak42 (talk) 20:41, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Sometimes reply notices don't show on this wiki, so this is just to say check out the response to tour post. See User talk:BlackOak42#Moveset reply. --BlackOak42 (talk) 03:40, April 15, 2017 (UTC) For a test I posted the Moves Data on User talk:BlackOak42#Table Posting Test. Please virus and security deep check anything you download, and tell me if you have any problem viewing it. When I save scripts and macros I save them to the program macros and not in the data files. You should not see ANY scripts or macros in anything I post. --BlackOak42 (talk) 04:42, April 15, 2017 (UTC) I added the Moveset Table to my talk page. With my familiarity with hexadecimal, I read them directly, so I don't need a decoder. You said you do spreadsheets so you can probably write a decoder. If not I could whip up a quick decoder to show the whole table like the decoders on the other spreadsheet tables. You can use the trick I used on AN4 to AU4 on the MovesData tab. Sorry, there isn't much spreadsheet work other than the initial decoding and labeling each byte column of a data field in a ROM section. I use the spreadsheet tables to decode and encode the data. The tables are put together by decoding an entry field, then copy and paste down. I usually make a data update header or column to copy and paste back to the data code column. When it is ready, I can dump the data in from the ROM, change some data, and copy it back to the data column. When I want to test the data, I dump the data column back to the ROM to make a quick update. On some tables I use an update column to copy back most of the data in large sections, and use the top decoder to update things one at a time that use the CharData table or less simple encoding. When I manipulate the data with HexEdit, I dump the data from the tables, work the ROM, and then dump it back to the tables. --BlackOak42 (talk) 08:10, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Sorry about the slow response I have posted a response to your previous post and am about to read your updated post. --BlackOak42 (talk) 06:24, April 17, 2017 (UTC) I made a couple of section clarifications on the Table I posted on my talk page. --BlackOak42 (talk) 06:45, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Suggestion: It would be useful and helpful to make your Changelog into a Blog. If It helps PNMN Types to Move Types ratio, We can adjust Types like on PNMN#184 and say "... nicknamed Lightning Dash ... lightning" as explanation. This is what I had in mind for Tight Ship: *PNMN#193; Tight Ship before becoming coordinator; Type=Normal; No outfit *PNMN#194; Tight Ship after becoming coordinator; Type=TypeX; Coordinator outfit PNMN#210; Raven Inkwell as Earth Pony as she is in NMN costume PNMN#219 and 220 Sassaflash; I think of her as a Lightning(Electric) related weather pony. Background: I think of weather encompassing multiple types: Flying(Wind); Water(Rain); Electric=Lightning; Ice=(Snow; Sleet; Ice; Cold; etc). The Types listed being mostly or all weather related, but not needing to be exclusively weather. PNMN#225 I had trouble with Dark at first, Then I thought how Dark I have seen it get with storm clouds. Makeover->Generosity sounds good. Retyping Passion to make them more diverse is an option. PNMN#285 Generosity is not a core strength or true personality for her, it works but others may too. I'm OK with generosity, but I'm also considering Trickster/Passion, Trickster/Spirit, or maybe just Trickster. Note: PNMN#330 and 331 Sea Swirl; I'm planning to use Her to surf on the thought of her surfing to watch Dolphins as it is one of her favorite things to do. Water or surf not a core strength but as a learn-able move. PNMN#365; TY for catching the name error. Wiki and tables updated (Also includes Abilities on CharData). Background: Ones like 366 and like 368 were added by popular demand before I got here, so I am leaving them in since they are official. They can be replaced if something better comes along. Note: Update Trickster on Changelog (PNMN#400 & 401) PNMN#408 Chrysalis; Maybe Bug to match the other changelings? --BlackOak42 (talk) 23:56, April 20, 2017 (UTC) P.S. The notes were really handy. Thank you for all the hard work. I know how much work it is with research, by experience, so it is well appreciated. --BlackOak42 (talk) 00:02, April 21, 2017 (UTC) 'Ponymon Changes' Due to a glitch from deeper coding in the game, Ponymon ID#105 must be a female. I have swapped the three Derpy Ponymon with the three Dr. Hooves Ponymon. --BlackOak42 (talk) 05:24, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, I'll keep this in mind. --Kawagiri (talk) 05:47, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Update I updated ALL of the Type Icons on the Wiki. Please use them to replace the ones on your WikiTable Tab for PNMNTypeInter.ods (replaced by ). You can either update that or your upload . TY --BlackOak42 (talk) 05:02, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Would You like to take a stab at filling in the nine remaining Archetype spots on Type#List of types? --BlackOak42 (talk) 05:33, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Excellent choices! TY --BlackOak42 (talk) 04:45, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I just updated and . PNMNData still has the old movesets table on it, But I plan to put movesets somewhere else and add encoding. if you have a format set up to show how you are handling the data, I can see about making it easy to transfer. --BlackOak42 (talk) 00:22, May 18, 2017 (UTC) I added a Preliminary Movesets editor table to . It may stay there after all. ...maybe. :) --BlackOak42 (talk) 07:06, May 20, 2017 (UTC) I replaced PNMNTypeInter.ods with . It is a type management, creation, interactions, and analysis spreadsheet, and includes import/export info for the icons. Everything needed to add, remove or change Types should be in there. --BlackOak42 (talk) 21:08, June 13, 2017 (UTC) I am not sure if you are active on this project, but if you are, I noticed that I missed the egg movesets so I will be adding an editor table to for it soon. --BlackOak42 (talk) 10:25, June 25, 2017 (UTC)